SCP : Containment Breach - Alternate Universe
I am a big fan of SCP Foundation and I used to have my collection of my own SCPs and all that shit, and I'll mark them with "-GOM", it stands for Godofmemez, that's because I mark them like that, my theme of these SCPs are random, through, although I will write SCPs with the theme which affects my life, otherwise I also make some tales, personnel files and "1d6" SCPs like SCP-1d6-J, some of my SCPs are also crappy like hell and some are pop-culture, and some are even stolen, wanna hear a "Flandre Scarlet" SCP?, it's SCP-061-GOM, I'll describe the basic description "SCP-061 is a small girl, predicted to be 5-8 in age, Subject wears red skirt, black shoes, pink dress, blonde hair, pink hat with red bow attached, and have red Eyes, SCP-061 also have attached branches in the back with crystals attached to branches, resembling wings" Well, yeah, that is the description, I decided to classify it as Keter and make it dangerous so that I can piss Touhou fans off, well, so that's the joke, some Pop-culture SCPs aren't even dangerous, like Pinkie Pie (SCP-2378-GOM), which is allowed to roam around the facility, although some SCP-Pony-fans decided to just classify it as Keter as if it were dangerous, that's what we do to cute things as a joke. Enough of the introduction talk, we'll talk about -GOM SCPs featured in this story, in case you didn't know First, SCP-185-GOM, it's a Keter-class male humanoid, which is heavily decomposed, well, for the dangerous part it can rip off body parts and instead attach them to his body, which will result him being big and strong as he attach more limbs, the thing disgusting that it decompose quickly, he don't speak much through but its name is "Nora Benedykta Yerushah Adrian Thorpe" and talks in Latin, but it still rampages through, it's said that Dangerous SCPs doesn't make them disturbing through, so... Second, SCP-248-GOM, Teeth of unbearable pain, that's it, animate teeth which fucks your mouth if it is not in a container, well, it's formerly Safe, but it is animate regardless of the container it is in, it cause an incident which killed several personnel in the site, due to that, it's contained in metal jar and reclassified as Euclid, well, I don't like running away from anything that fast in the dark, especially if it's flying, like insects, so okay, I hope you don't get into that situation... And last, SCP-473-GOM, Crazed Jewelry, it's a Safe-Class sliver bracelet with claws of undefined solid substance (but black) on it, wearing it is like the effect of SCP-668, but instead of targeting at the person you hate, it controls your hand, goes crazy and kill everyone, well, there was 4 incidents in a row where a treasure-greedy group named "Treasure Master" bent on stealing it, which results SCP-473-GOM to become crazier, well, the souls killed by SCP-473-GOM goes into it's consciousness and power it to make it become crazier, it's never implied in the article through. Well, so that's it, wanna hear a "tale"? I doesn't play SCP Containment Breach through, but with new update 0.9 I decided to give it a try, that update added SCP-035, SCP-148 and some other bug fixes no one give a fuck about, so ok, I downloaded it from a site no one knows in the multiverse where it is, it is normal through regarding the copy, I played it many times, goes to different endings, and obviously, experienced with SCPs in the game. the thing weird is that all endings in the game will all be bad (or good if you thought it was), on Gate A, you will be either abducted by The Chaos Insurgency if you don't contain SCP-106, or contained by MTF if you contained SCP-106, which will consider you as a SCP due to D-9341's extraordinary luck abilities (Presumably SCP-181), also, On Gate B, if you don't deactivate the nuclear warhead, it will explode you alive, plus unsuccessful in killing SCP-682, and deactivating it will causes you to got killed by a unknown (Presumably Cloud Nine) member of MTF, well, that's seem not bad, right?. Also, I was stupid enough to put the Folder of SCPs that I made in the same folder as SCP Containment Breach's Folder, I put it so that I could think a idea for a new SCP whenever I played the game, I got a few from it, through, but well, most of the ideas were crappy-ish, so it have to be improved, actually, I shouldn't have to put the folder into that. One day, I was attempting to complete SCP-473-GOM after creating SCP-185-GOM and SCP-248-GOM in a row, well, the Treasure Master part was hard because I have to write it for 4 times, so I decided to expunge the data on the 3rd incident to save the time, and write the 4th one quickly, well, I eventually finished it after some hours then I saved it, and quickly go play SCP : CB, well, it loaded up, but it was abnormally very quick through opposing how it supposed to load, but I go on anyway. The first thing I noticed on title screen was that on where SCP-173 is supposed to be, it was replaced by SCP-185-GOM (depending how I image it was), and it already have 4 hands, 2 heads and 4 legs, and it was supposed to be decomposed, but through it was literally staring at the screen, well, I think it was a mod or something, however, this is maybe not, as mods will only replace textures or models, like Containment is magic (Some even goes "Foundation is magic"), which changes stuff to ponies, and I mean literally everything on them, no human left, well, some can be master enough to make a Third-Party mod, like the SCP-038 mod. I decided to make a new game file, put no seed in it (cuz I'll need to play it quick) and started being childish and put a name like "Autosucklolol", put the difficulty as "Keter", and start the game The loading screen goes, well, there was nothing at all, but there was a gibberish message that appears when SCP-990 is in the loading screen, but SCP-990 is not in the loading screen at all, there was just the gibberish, however, the message below, instead of "You Can't Control It", it instead goes "Hail The Lord Blood", well, what the fuck is going on?. Well, the intro goes normal, it's goes like reading the Class-D document, then the guard guide you into SCP-173's chamber, but it start to get abnormal ; the guard that guided me goes into a different part that isn't supposed to be there, it was long, like 2 minutes, then he finally stop and what I see is a containment chamber of SCP-185-GOM, the sign said that, the door opens and it showed a model of SCP-185-GOM like in the title screen (no blood on the ground through), well, nothing to say much, because it has already killed all the 2 D-Classes there and the lights flicker quickly than normal, and it attached their limbs to it's body, I regain movement then escape as quickly (not caring about the blink bar, as SCP-185-GOM ignores eye contact) as I could as like SCP-173 in the intro. The escape wasn't easy, because like it said in the document, SCP-185-GOM was so hostile, hostile more than SCP-173 and thus it run fast, I almost run out of sprint bar, but there was a door and I entered it afterward, however, the door was breaking over time, so I need to run fast until I can get away from it. I roamed the corridor for a bit, well, there seems to be no trace of SCP-185-GOM in here, well, so it was easy going on, well, that's it, right?, well, after I walked in some more corridors, there seem to be no SCPs in there, but however, the floor started to change, well, it started to have blood on it, similar to the ones on SCP-173's chamber, but it have models of... premolars (type of teeth) on it, I expected something to happen so I goes nervous and look around. As soon as I'm going to enter another door, I looked behind in the game and I saw SCP-185-GOM charging right at me, it was fast than usual, I cannot do anything but stand here as I looked at it, instead of severing my limbs, it knocked me into the door, and the door instantly closes without warning. Then I entered what is supposed to be the Maintenance Tunnels where SCP-049 would be in, well, the blood on the floor was still there, there was SCP-049 ambience, but it goes very slow, and slow, however SCP-049 was not there, through, I'm still nervous and walking around to see if anything abnormal happens, I doesn't found SCP-714 through Then something appeared out of the fog in the corridor, something, not someone, because it looks like some floating animate objects, but then I see it; it's a horde of SCP-248-GOM, it looks like exact models of them, and it appears like as if that it comes more than 10, well it is, because the document said that amounts of SCP-248-GOM comes more than 10, well, that's it, it is going to chase me now, and it follows me quickly as if it were going to surround and hit the player, I ran away like how I run from SCP-049, but they was faster and I decided to use sprint (because it goes full again). SCP-248-GOM was faster, I ran to no avail as one tooth are going to get itself into my mouth, and slowly attempt to insert itself into the player's mouth, but however, I get into an elevator before they could do that, and I got in and closed it, one tooth get in, however it fell down as the door closed, as the elevator moves, the tooth slowly bleed on the ground until it has completely filled the floor Despite this, SCP-106 didn't come to the elevator, it's maybe an alternate universe of some sort. The -GOM Universe After the elevator stopped, it opens and I walked out fast, in fear that SCP-248-GOM may wake up again and rape me, well, it closed, and so I walked on again. SCP-185-GOM was still chasing me, but it doesn't get to me easily on this floor, so I decided to go on Gate A, where SCP-012 would be in the containment, well, after I choose this, I walk along the pathway only to find SCP-185-GOM on there, well, I ran away after that, but it suddenly grabbed me, and there's no way to escape that, and only way to do is to watch SCP-185-GOM tearing the player's body off, but he did only on the player's hair through, as a bunch of hair goes on SCP-185-GOM's hand after it has did it. The screen started to distorted similar to that of VHS tapes, SCP-185-GOM went still, and the distortion goes on until I cannot see what's going on, well, it distort so much it goes shaky and staticy at the same time, it's similar to the distortion in this video, well, it goes loud after a while, it stopped and the player completely got teleported to a different place. It looks like a catwalk hanging, with below being another corridor floor, I cannot jump out so I decided to walk anyway, I thought I hear clapping behind me (in-game), but that's just me, through, I walked until I saw a door, and entered it, it was another corridor but dark than the usual, well, there was a message on the wall, which said "SCP-1675-GOM wuz there", it's supposed to be an Euclid-class African which is able to stalk anyone using his mind, but well, I just ignored it and walked away. Later, after some walk I see something on the ground, it was a bracelet with black claws, SCP-473-GOM, somehow I had to pick it up, but after 5 seconds passed, it started to control the player and put itself in my hand, and started to control the player, not just the hand, but the player, okay, it controls me to the door at the end, and there was SCP-185-GOM, not just SCP-185-GOM, but with the horde of SCP-248-GOM, well, I have no choice but to let it control, I'm not going to kill SCP-185-GOM, but it just attempt to kill SCP-185-GOM afterwards. Well, after attempting to kill SCP-185-GOM, it ends up dismembering the legs off, and attach it into itself, and I was unable to make my player move, SCP-473-GOM still attempts to attack SCP-185-GOM but to no avail, SCP-248-GOM started seconding and all instances of them goes into the player's mouth, while throwing the old teeth off, now the player was bleeding and with considerable blood loss, I was uneasy this time trying to control my player, so I decided to stop, after that, SCP-185-GOM leaves, and with SCP-473-GOM turning to the player and blood loss become heavier, then the player mumbles " Oh god.. No. This can't be happening.", well, I was so scared at this. After that, the player said "The hell was that? No.", the player stopped blinking and after that MTF Units comes in and attempt to shoot the player rapidly until the vision slowly fades to black, and the MTF leaves, and before it goes completely black I heard a sound of door opening again, then footsteps, and after that the last thing on the screen was six silhouettes of purple, orange, yellow, pink, cyan and white creatures on the screen, walking. The death message popped up, it shown the seed and the name I inserted, however, the message just said : "Blood flows, blood drips, drink the blood, hail the lord blood", as soon as I finished reading this, the screen started to get staticy, this goes until the screen was complete static, and the game closes itself, and this error message popped up. ERR $#@$--|#-0000 : Cannot Spawn SCP-666-GOM Well, that was a weird one, however, SCP-666-GOM was written as a "Devil", luckily, if it did spawn, I would got freaked out by this, wait, or did SCP-666-GOM is the blood lord?, I dunno, I then closed the error message, and quickly attempt to delete my personal SCPs folder, however, I realized that the SCP folder modifies the SCP : Containment Breach game itself, so I decided to move it to a different place After that, the game was normal again after I moved that out of folder, and nothing else abnormal happens after that, so yeah, that's folder is maybe a modification of the SCP : CB game, right?, well, but how it work? I realized that some of the contents in the game referenced my tales. Exactly It's not mine, through. I Finally know what's on the ending actually is The ending was from a Fanfiction "SCP. Secure. Contain. Pony." by Sol1dF3rr3t on FIMFiction.net, it is from the part where the Mane 6 found a man dead, in the corridor, and the story exactly describes what happened in that game. Why did it know? ---- ..."Oh god.. No. This can't be happening." A male voice sobbed from behind the door. "Oh my. It sound like somepony isn't having a good day." Fluttershy said. Hoping to comfort the hurt soul. "We'll throw him a party. That cheers even the most hurt ponies up!" Pinkie said as she bounced around. "Pinkie, we need to comfort him first and get to know him. Maybe after when we get home and he's all better than we can throw a party." Twilight said. "Alright everypony. Lets try to be calm and introduce ourselves and Pinkie." The pink mare turned her head towards Applejack who had been speaking. "Try not to be to jumpy." "Okie Dokie Loki." Pinkie grinned. "Alright then everypony. Lets go meet our new friend." Applejack said as she opened the door. "The hell was that? No." The voice said again as a loud pop was heard from a room on the side of the hallway. "Was that a balloon?" Pinkie wondered as they walked onto one of the rooms. They all gasped at the sight of something laying on the floor dead with blood flowing out of a hole in his head. "Is he dead?" Rarity asked. "I...I think." Twilight answered. Some ponies recoiled at the sight of something dead on the floor right in front of them. They also wondered what the creature was... (Excerpt from Sol1dF3rr3t's "SCP. Secure. Contain. Pony.") ---- ---- Written by Godofmemez SCP. Secure. Contain. Pony. is credited to SolidFerret Category:Spin-off Category:SCP Category:Video Games Category:MLP Category:Images